The Last of the Summer Sake
by lucifernum
Summary: A love hina love fiction.Kitsune finally realizes how bad keitaro has got it after a particularly odd morning. More chaps to come. Better summary will follow shortly also
1. Chapter 1

Kanto. A midland province of Japan, which dominates the centre of this eastern archipelago, laid a small hot spring village. The village of Hinata. An idyllic, mountainous Japanese hamlet, nestled deep in tree covered hills; its inhabitants are peaceful, friendly and welcoming of strangers. Truly, this is the stereotyped peaceful eastern village of your dreams. Situated on a large plateau in this village was the Hinata inn, a small hotel turned girls dormitory founded by the friendly and helpful old lady of the village, Hina Urashima. This dormitory is where our story begins.....

A single sliver of sunlight broke through a dusty set of shades, its faint glow illuminating a large room. A large _destroyed_ room that is. The carnage became more and more evident as the brave beam of sunlight began its descent into this explosive test area that some may call a room.

The first thing it struck was a futon. Its blanket had long since flown the coop and now lay in the far corner of the room, draped over a desk. It was stained with a vaguely red substance.

It drifted westwards onto the floor. A plethora of bottle heaved into view. Sake, beer, lager, whiskey, all of these littered the about, the contents of some still dripping onto the wood floor leaving a large puddle of alcohol, with a stench strong enough to stagger a large dog.

Finally, it settled against the opposite wall. The last thing to be illuminated was the body of a young woman, her shapely curves evident even in the dim light. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her soft breathing, the single sound in the darkness of the room. She was asleep under an upended floor lamp. A peaceful, if alcohol soaked scene. But this serenity was not to last. All things must come to an end, some peacefully, others not so much.

This unfortunately was the latter.

Without warning, a battery powered alarm clock, which lay in a metallic dustbin, sprang to life, its ringing acoustically enhanced by the metal cone, giving it a megaphone effect.

The alarm clock rang and rang, its piercing sound booming about the room.

The young woman stirred signs of life returning, slowly at first but when the sound hit her ears all that changed.

She clutched her head with both hands, gritting her teeth violently, massaging her head roughly with her fingers.

"What.... What is that...? UNGODLY SOUND!?!" she screamed, the hint of an Osaka accent lining her voice. She raised herself slowly, her hands still clutched to her ears seeking out the source of the sound.

She came upon the dustbin standing over it menacingly, a malevolent glint flashed through her eyes. She bent down, gripped the rim of the dustbin and hurled it violently towards the far wall.

Her aim was a little too good however and the bin tore through the shades, broke the window pane and sailed into the deep blue sky, its beeping growing quieter the further it got from the room.

"Little beepin bastard" she muttered to herself quietly, her hands back on her head. A loud crash emanated from somewhere below and all returned to silence. She stood swaying for roughly 15 seconds, before shambling towards her desk. She wrenched the blanket from the desk roughly and flung it across the room, landing near the busted window. She rummaged through the desk for two minutes, tearing out clothes, makeup, books whatever she could get her hands on.

She slammed a fist on the desk and growled. Looking around she did not find what she was looking for. Her trusty aspirin.

She wobbled toward the door and slid it open softly, her rage being overtaken by pain once again. As she stepped into the bright hallway wearing nothing but a large t-shirt and a pair sleeping shorts, her eyes stung, the daylight hitting her violently. She staggered slightly but caught herself on the wall. "My... Christ!" she mouthed, a flash of pain shooting through her head.

Regaining her uneven composure she started down the hallway, her knees buckling frequently as she swayed down the hallway, moving ever so slowly.

Confronting the stairs, she gulped loudly. A daunting task for anyone in her position. She placed a foot down on the first step and made her way down from there, quietly moaning as she hit each step.

She made the ground floor and started down the hallway like a runner past the finish line. Into the kitchen and over to the cupboards.

Suddenly her legs buckled beneath her, with nothing to save herself with, she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

The impact she was expecting never came, she didn't understand what was happening. "Have I finally learned to fly after so many attempts?" She thought to herself.

"Hey Kitsune, started a voice. "Rough night?"

She snapped open her eyes and there, looking down at her was Keitaro the Hinata landlord, a small smile adorning his face. He was holding her under her arms, supporting her easily.

"Keitaro?" she said, staring up his nostrils. "My hero! Thank you so much" she said jokingly, her head in a momentary lapse from the pain. "I'd be split open if it weren't for you" she continued. Keitaro's face grew bright red; he began to feel hot... "Hey, what's a landlord for?" he chuckled, still supporting her with his hands.

She chuckled up at him. "Having a good time up there are you" she laughed. But the laugh soon died as the pain was returning. Keitaro looked down and squealed. He hoisted her to her feet and leapt back, shielding his face.

Mitsune stumbled forward, catching herself on the counter before she suffered a nasty blow from the cupboard door. She composed herself once more, still clutching her head with one hand, the endorphins dieing down and neural assault returning once more.

She moaned softly and sluggishly pulled the handle of the cupboard, opening it slowly with a small creak. A quick grope around the cupboard later and Mitsune's old friend emerged, gripped tightly in her soft hands. She smiled broadly, lifted the bottle to her mouth and out plopped two tablets. Bracing slightly, she swallowed both tablets and stood, eyes closed breathing softly, waiting for the pills to take effect.

She exhaled deeply and smiled widely.

"Much better now" she chirped cheerily. She spun around on her heel. "So Keitaro" she began, but stopped, her cheeky grin disappearing slowly from her face. "Keitaro? What's the matter, are you okay?" she asked, growing concern for the _kanrinin _becoming apparent in her voice and her eyes.

Keitaro lay huddled against a counter, his face obscured by his hands, shivering heavily. "I'msorryi'msorryi'msorryi'msorry" he muttered quietly and quickly over and over again, his words running together inaudibly.

Mitsune grew worried for the clearly disturbed man. She stepped cautiously toward him, reaching out a hand as she did. "Kei-Keitaro are you-" He let out a strangled shriek and desperately scrabbled past her to the opposite corner of the kitchen. Unable to flee any further, he curled up as tight as he could and mentally prepared himself for the _expected_ beating he had grown so accustomed too.

Mitsune swallowed roughly, tears welling up in her eyes. "_What have we done to him?" _she thought, shame creeping into every fibre of her being.

"Keitaro? Its m-me, your _friend_ Mitsune konno." She couldn't believe the state she and the other girls had put him in. "The Fox" began to feel physically ill. She edged closer and closer, a mixture of pity and horror etched on her soft features. "K-k-kei? She laid a hand on his shaking head, trying to comfort him.

To her surprise, he leapt forward and wrapped himself around her legs, causing her to jump back violently. Glancing downwards quickly, she observed a sight that made tears roll down her face.

Keitaro sat sobbing, clutching her legs for dear life, muttering beneath the anguished sobs. "Please no more no more, not again, please Kitsune no, I'm sorry" refusing to let his grip loosen even slightly.

Her lower lip began to quiver; tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She felt weak at the thought that she and her housemates had caused this polite and clumsy man to be reduced to a quivering shell of his former self.

"(Sniff Sniff) Keitaro, look at me please." She received no response. "K-k-Keitaro please!" she implored him again. His grip only tightened, afraid that if he answered her request, his punishment would only grow more severe.

She stood for it no longer. She dropped to one knee and wrenched his hands from her leg. Gripping each of his hands in her own, she levelled her head with his own, finally receiving a glance of the anguished face of her wounded landlord.

His eyes were red raw from crying, shivering from the thought of the beating he had come to expect whenever he laid a hand near a lady of Hinata house. His gaze would not meet her own. His eyes darted around always moving, never fixing on anything.

Mitsune, truly sorry and wracked with guilt, let out a sorrowful sob. Her guilt rising to the surface now. Guilt for all the times she had taken advantage of the gullible landlord, extending rent, rubbing up against him to get him in trouble for her own amusement. She never imagined that all the years living in Hinata would take such a toll on the young man.

She released his hands and gripped his head tightly, drew it forcefully to the nape of her neck and embraced him deeply, allowing her tears to flow freely, most of them now dripping onto Keitaro's head.

She held him close for what felt like a day until she felt his sobs slow and then stop. She brought his head away from her own and finally he would meet her gaze with his own.

"Keitaro" she began. "I had no idea, I..." she trailed off quietly, her own soft sobs obscuring her speech.

Keitaro's face was a mixture of confusion and fear. Confusion because he had no idea why she was crying and fear for his innate sense that he has always done something wrong.

"K-K-Kit.., what did I do, where did I..."

"NO!" She shouted. Keitaro visibly flinched. "You did nothing! Nothing at all! Its always been the same, you do nothing wrong and somehow your the one who ends up being floored for it!! Its just wrong..."

She fell into soft sobs again, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"The Fox" had grown a conscience.

"I promise you Keitaro..." she began once again. "I promise that" she gulped loudly. "As long as I'm here no one will lay a hand on you again. I promise..."

"KEITARO YOU PERVERT!!!!"

Both of them looked around to see a raging Naru standing in the kitchen doorway, wearing a malicious smile, cracking her knuckles.

"Taking advantage of poor Mitsune right in the middle of the kitchen! You _are_ a shameless parasite aren't you?" she hissed lowly.

She advanced on the pair, her right fist primed for landing.

She stood behind Mitsune, bidding her to move aside to allow her to enact her horrific deed.

Mitsune grunted roughly, shooting Naru a dirty look from the corner of her eye. She rose to her feet, still gripping Keitaro tightly as she did.

Naru looked confused. "Kitsune? Why are you-?"

Kitsune released Keitaro softly and spun around, confronting the aggressive advance of the fuming Naru.

Kitsune scowled vindictively at her friend. She brought her right hand over her left shoulder and swung roughly back at Naru.

The back of her hand connected successfully with a resounding, sharp "SMACK." She followed suit with a verbal assault.

"IF YOU EVER RAISE A HAND TO HIM AGAIN NARU, I SWEAR I WILL BREAK ALL TIES WITH YOU THAT I EVER HAD BEFORE AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE YOU NEVER FORGET THE PAIN YOU HAVE INFLICTED ON HIM IN THE PAST. KEITARO DID NOTHING WRONG! HE STOPPED ME FROM FALLING OVER!! -HOW IS THAT PERVERTED, NARU? HOW!? She screamed directly in her friends face. The look on Naru's face ensured "The Fox" that her fangs were cutting deep.

Naru rubbed her stinging cheek, her face a mask of confusion. Kitsune continued with her sharp words.

"AND NOT ONLY THAT! EVEN WHEN HE STOPPED ME FROM FALLING, A SURE ACT OF HIS GOOD NATURE, HE LEAPT BACK SO FAST I THOUGHT I'D FALL AGAIN! YOUR FAULT AGAIN, NARU! THAT EVEN THE THOUGHT OF LAYING A HAND ON A WOMAN IN THIS HOUSE TERRIFIES HIM!"

"But..."

"No "buts" Naru-just... Go, please" she turned away disgusted.

Naru didn't even make a sound. She turned and left the room, her face still fixed in a mask of utter confusion.

Kitsune faced away from the door, her face fixed with a mixture of disgust and shame.

Keitaro did nothing but stare at Kitsune, the woman who finally treated him as a man rather than a one man circus act. He was amazed at her conviction, her commitment and most of all her ferocity.

Kitsune finally looked up to see Keitaro fixated on her, unblinking unmoving. She sniffed lightly and shot him a quick smirk, assuring him that she was fine. She spoke only once. "Keitaro, come to my room in ten minutes, y'hear, I need to say a few things to you myself." Her face fell and disappeared beneath her fringe and she left the kitchen, leaving Keitaro alone.

"Kitsune" he muttered. "Thank...you."

End of Chapter 1

Well, what can I say, I tried a Love Hina Fanfic before but it was not well received, so I thought I'd try again. This is obviously a Romance Fic between Kei and Kit, a totally underused pairing.

I realise also that the amount of dialogue in this chapter is lax and Kit may seem a bit OOC but i promise i just need to peruse the manga again and all will return to normal.

Oh and the name will have a meaning later in the story too so wait for that.

Okay please, Comment and tell me what you think, if you have criticism for me make it constructive; tell me how i can improve.

Okay till the next chapter, dasvidanya! To you all.

Lucifernum, signin off!

Oh btw I don't own Love Hina, any of the characters im simply inserting my own take on the plot and relationship in Love Hina, so yeah i disclaim any copyright good night to all.

The Last of the Summer Sake


	2. Chapter 2

Quick authors note: A million apologies to all fans of this story, although I'm sure no amount will make up for the wait. My laptop and laptop charger went and broke about 3 weeks back and only now am I back on this. But on the lighter side of things, the holidays are upon me and free time is in abundance. And now, this long awaited chapter (on my part at least) is done. Please Enjoy!

Kitsune sat languidly at her desk, one hand toying with a blue pencil, the other hanging loosely at her side. She peered toward the hole in the window, the wind began to pick up and a light drizzle fell. She sighed and turned, reflecting on her recent outburst. "I need to say a few things to you myself..." Her own words rang through her head again and again. She almost regretted saying them. She felt horrible about herself for only noticing his pain and utter terror after he had broken down in her arms, only after she had become the only shoulder he could cry on. She chuckled quietly.

She found this the saddest fact of all. That she, the sly and thieving Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, had become the last bastion of sanity and comfort for the clearly broken and damaged man.

She fought the urge to cry, sadness washing over her once again. She thought about Naru, Motoko, Su and Sarah, how they had treated him over the years. Naru and Motoko, the constant beatings, verbal abuse, his role as Motoko's kendo test dummy and of course, the Naru punches, one of Keitaro's biggest fears in the house, these infamous strikes that so very often sent Keitaro to every corner of the prefecture. Kitsune struggled to imagine the power and anger that went into each one of those connections, what Naru must have felt inside to allow such hostility and hate to surface in front of her greatest admirer. And that is what perplexed Kitsune to confusion. "Naru knows how he feels about her but why does she keep doing it?"

Her thoughts shifted to Su and Sarah, the children of Hinata house, only in mind of course. She was aware that Su was older than Shinobu... She stopped.

"Little Shinobu" she smiled. "The diamond in the rough" she choked through a cracking voice. "She's the only one around here that deserves her place in this house..." She grew silent, tears rolling down her face.

_You're not worth the tears he sheds for you. You're no better than the rest. How much money have you cost him since he arrived? Because of you he's lost job's, he's been humiliated and launched to Kami knows where!. Never mind feeling sorry for him, all you ever did was care about yourself! The lies you've told for your own entertainment, to embarrass him, to get what __you__ want! It's your fault, you need to take your share of the blame,! You're nothing but a scheming Kitsune now... The others, the young ones, they look up to you... And what do you think they see? _

She grimaced at her own thoughts. Trying not to listen, trying not to believe the voice in her head as the truth was thrown in her face.

_They see mistreatment... Degradation, they see an example... You lead, they follow what they see and what they see... Is you!_

"No...No..." She whispered inwardly. "_Your fault..." "Your an example!" _The voice screamed in her head, deafening her, breaking her. "No, I never..." she choked, slightly louder. She clutched her head tightly, praying that the maelstrom in her head would subside. Tears rolled down her face, flowing freely now. She clenched her teeth. "Please...Stop..." she pleaded. And it did.

_Repentance... _

She opened her eyes wide, surprised by herself. "Repentance?" She repeated.

She stopped dead. "Repentance" She repeated . She sat back, threw her eyes upwards and sobbed quietly. "I still.. Don't understand... Help me, someone..."

"He'll be here soon, better clean myself up" she sighed quietly, the tears subsiding and the sobbing reduced to sniffs. She wiped down the desk, her tears still staining it, she dried her eyes and she applied eye drops to hide the bloodshot lines in her eyes. She stood in front of a mirror, checking herself. She chuckled quietly "Still looking good... How do you do it, girl?"

"She has some things to say to me?" he pondered quietly. He stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil. He had recovered somewhat from the situation fifteen minutes ago. Wet patches still stained his clothes and his eyes were still red from his intense sobbing.

In his mind he went back over the entire incident. He had been sitting at the table, eating a late breakfast when Kitsune stumbled in with the granddaddy of all hangovers. It was a late breakfast because earlier that day, Naru had gifted him with an all expense paid flight to the market in Hinata. He woke up that morning and went to the bathroom, starting his day with a full bladder. He finished up and began to leave, but on the other side of the door was Naru. The short conversation went something like: "Hi N..." "PERVERT!" She locked her arm and drove it home, sending him sailing through the window. He ended up creating a new crater just in front of a sushi bar. And with an open zip no less. Needless to say he was a bit shaken. He made his way back up the steps, picking concrete out of his teeth. After stepping through the front door, he was met by Naru once again. He smiled innocently at her, rubbing the back of his head. The brunette snorted and turned away. He stood, feeling dejected. He made his way to the kitchen to fix his breakfast.

He chuckled slightly, seeing her scramble for the cupboards. He was about to greet her, then she slipped. Keitaro leapt from his seat and caught her under the arms, much to his relief. Holding her tightly, he greeted her from above. She looked up, saw him and smiled goofily. This made him chuckle to himself. "Having fun up there, are we?" he heard her say. It was then that he saw that mischievous glint he knew so well. But what he also saw was what she was wearing or rather what she wasn't. From his position, he could tell she wasn't wearing pants, but only a small pair of sleeping briefs, and that he could see right down her top. It was then that he lost it, not something he's terribly proud of. When the prospect of a punishment came up, something broke in Keitaro's mind. He saw Kitsune as a replacement executioner for Naru and knowing Naru was around didn't help him either. He scrambled to further himself from her, fearing anymore physical punishment.

He pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. Going over it just made him feel sick. The feeling inside his head as he cowered in a corner, fearing for his safety inside his own home, the place he maintained and repaired for his tenants alone. And one of those tenants had the gall to threaten and abuse him!

He slammed his fist on the table, breathing heavily, his thoughts on one girl in particular.

"Naru..!" he heaved angrily, teeth clenched.

"What do you want Perv?"

The snide voice jarred him back to reality. "Her..." he whispered to himself, a wide grin spreading across his face. "...Perv? Is that my name, Naru? You've become a bit of a broken record lately, haven't you? Maybe I should change my name to "Perv" to suit you, would you like that, Naru? If I bent over backwards for you again!"

Keitaro rose from his seat, kicking it out from under him as he did, sending it skidding across the floor on its side. He turned to face Naru, the grin still masked to his face. He continued...

"That's all I ever seem to do, isn't it? Making everyone else happy!" His anger drove him on. "I'm just a fucking comic act to you and all of the people in this house!" He spat harshly. "And what thanks do I get for the laughs, for paying the bills, for keeping this place in proper condition?" He chuckled quietly.

"I get Jack Shit Naru, Jack...Shit! Do I have "Doormat" written on my forehead, do I!" He was face to face with her now.

Naru's facial expression went from one of defiant pride one second to that of a scared puppy the next. "Keitaro, how... I why..." she stuttered, clearly shaken at his outburst.

"You're speechless? Well it's a first for you isn't it? Do you want to know what I think Naru; I think you're a bit of a Pervert!"

Naru's eyes widened.

"Because there is no way, you could keep doing that to me on an almost daily basis and not derive some sort of sick pleasure from it!" He hissed into her face. "Sometimes Naru, its all I can do not to take a few to many sleeping tablets and hope I don't wake up." His voice quieted down, but his body still shook with anger. He inhaled deeply and exhaled. He turned away. "I have to be somewhere, Naru, just go study or something." He said breathlessly, casting his eyes downward. He began to walk away.

Naru couldn't believe it. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "How... How could he... speak to me like that?" She thought, dejected. Suddenly, her anger rose up, a deep seated hatred of being spoken to like an idiot. "You've turned Kitsune against me and you... you scream at _me_ like _that!_" she sobbed angrily, her fists cracking as she opened and closed her hands. "You BASTARD!"

She ran at him, picking up his plate from the table as she went. She swung the plate heavily as she came up behind him. She blacked out when she heard a "smash."

And then a loud "THUD."

The world came back into focus and then she looked down.

She cupped her mouth in terror. "Oh god...No..."

Kitsune stood in a dark space, no floor, no ceiling, it stretched on for what seemed like infinity. She shuffled forward slightly. "Hello?" she spoke into the darkness.

_Helloooo..._

Her voice returned to her, ethereal, vacant, almost ghost like.

She shuddered visibly, her blood ran cold in her veins. It chilled her to her core.

.._r here..._

Her hair stood on end, it was her voice... But different, distant, not her own.

_...So... your here..._

She spun around, her eyes wide open, her heart pumping in her chest. Her breath echoed heavily in this place.

"Who... Who's there?" Her voice was weak, shaky. Undertones of both nervousness and fear laced in heavily. "Answer me, please... Who are you..?"

_..Who do you.. Want me to be? ... Who do you want me to be the... Most? Who do you want when you feel alone...? Who.. Do you NEED? _

I.. I don't know, I can't understand, what do you mean..?

_I know exactly what you want.. Kitsune, I am you..._

_You want... Him, you want Ke..._

"...sune... Kits... Kitsune!"

She jumped awake, sweat rolling down her brow, her breathing slightly erratic and heavy. " . A small draught brushed against the back of her neck. "Damn window, need to get it fixed." She rubbed her arms to warm up. She glanced behind her. The weather had gotten worse, the rain heavier and the wind began picking up speed.

_Kitsune!_

Her eyes shot open on hearing her name. She became conscious of a loud banging accompanying the calls. They were coming from her bedroom door! She raised herself quickly, a feeling of worry growing in her mind.

She strolled toward the door. She gripped the handle and slid it open quickly.

Suddenly, a small female body fell into her grasp, pressing itself heavily against her. Kitsune leapt back, startled. She looked down at the small figure, its shoulders rising and falling sharply. Her head covered in a mop of deep blue hair. It clicked with her!

She cupped the girl's small face in her hands, making eye contact with her. "Shinobu! What's wrong? Tell me!" Kitsune demanded, urgency lining her voice.

Shinobu sobbed deeply, every breath seemed to rattle her tiny frame. Her eyes red raw and scratched. She had obviously been crying hard and for quite some time. Through the tears and sobs she heaved "Sempai... Naru... Blood!" She broke again, falling into incomprehensible sobs once more.

"Blood!" she screamed, her stomach sinking. "Shinobu, please stay here honey, okay? Promise me you will not leave this room!" She left the young girl on the bed, still sobbing loudly. She sprinted from the room, taking off down the hall. "Please...help him!" Shinobu shrieked after her.

Kitsune leapt down the stairs, her teeth clenched tightly, trying desperately to imagine anything else for this situation. She fervently hoped she was wrong.

Unfortunately, she was right...

She caught the doorframe as she came to the kitchen to slow down. Kitsune stopped and turned, she saw exactly what she thought she would, but hoped she'd never see.

She cusped her mouth in absolute terror, she could feel her stomach turn inside her.

The rain fell torrentially now, it pelted against the window. The wind screamed, ripping through the air like a knife. Trees bent against the gale, their branches creaking against the enormous force. Now began a dual storm. Outside and in...

It was truly horrific. Keitaro's comatose figure lay prone and silent on the ground, surrounded by ceramic shards. One such shard protruded from his skull grotesquely, it extended a good 3 inches from his head. A large gash roughly 4 inches across lay not far from the shard and was still bleeding lightly, staining his already bloodied hair.

His head lay in a puddle of his own blood, roughly 8 inches in diameter, very slowly growing.

Kitsune spoke lightly, her voice barely a strangled whisper. "Kei-Keitaro... W-w- what hap..."

She craned her head up from the comatose Keitaro. And there stood Naru, her face a mirror of Mitsune's own. She clutched loosely a small piece of ceramic plate. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. The more she stared, the more her face twisted into a mask of rage and anger. She clenched her teeth once more to stop herself losing it again. Blood began trickling down her lips. ("_This is no time for screaming girl, help Keitaro NOW_...")) Her logical voice broke through the miasma of confusion that enveloped her mind, spurring her to take action.

She fell beside him, gripping him tightly; she turned him on his side and pressed two fingers beside his ear. "We've... got a pulse, its weak" she forced through a cracked voice. Her mind begged her not to cry.

Naru moved forward but was promptly halted. Kitsune shot her a glare that made her blood run cold. "You've done enough Naru... if you want to help, call a goddamn ambulance !"

Tears rolled down Naru's cheeks, her mind running faster than she could. She dropped the shard with a loud clatter and ran through the lounge area to the phone. She dialled and the other end answered. She spoke quietly but quickly. "We need an Ambulance to Hinata House, Girls Dorm, it's at the top of the hill, there's been a ...terrible accident ... Yes that's the place, please hurry!

She hung up. Her skin crawled when she thought of herself calling this a "terrible accident." She knew this was her fault and she knew she couldn't deny it. She fell to her knees, clutching at the wall for support.

She sobbed and sobbed, her tears seemed almost never ending...

Okay I realise I went really dark in this chapter I kind of surprised myself so for that reason I'm nervous, I'm not sure if it was well received by you, the reader, which after all the most important part of writing. Please let me know what you thought of it and I will continue regardless because I like this story and I have ideas too.

Thank you, Dasvidanya to you all

Also a quick Shout out and thank you to ZeoUnit, for a second perspective look on this and giving a quick review for me. Thanks again man your great! Hope you liked the changes and if you didnt well give a email and let me know!

Thanks again and goodnight!

The Last of the Summer Sake: Repentance


	3. Assurance

The Last of the Summer Sake: Assurance from the Author.

I realise to all of you waiting for the chapter have been sorely disappointed and for that I apologize. But, apologies mean nothing in my opinion so here is my assurance. This fic is not dead. Being an Irish Leaving Certificate student my time was taken up with exams and study most the last year and, even though it pains me to say that my education is just a fraction more important than the writings but now that I have been finished the exams and had my fill of the fun I will resume writing all of the fanfictions I currently have under construction.

Once again, my sincerest apologies to all readers, new and old. I have begun the chapter, it will be up at the end of the weekend at earliest and at latest, next week. Idle promises I know, but have the faith please, the faith you may have once had. This letter has terrible grammar I know but it needed to be written.


End file.
